


Hot and Cold

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Ballroom Dancing, Historical, M/M, Sakusa Kiyoomi-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:Pride and Prejudiceby Jane Austen"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kita Shinsuke & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	Hot and Cold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/gifts).



> So, the idea is Lizzy!Kiyoomi, Jane!Keiji & Atsumu!Darcy, Bingley!Bokuto and Charlotte!Shinsuke.
> 
> (Akaashi and Sakusa as brothers in AUs is a concept you'll have to pry from my cold dead hands)

Kiyoomi was looking around the huge ballroom for a familiar, comforting face. He played the social game like anyone from the nobility had been taught to, distributing cutting remarks and pleasant conversation alike depending on the company. However he was forced to recognise that even he was feeling overwhelmed by the seemingly endless crowd of strangers. Besides, he had scandalous, pressing news he was eager to share.

He spotted his dear friend Shinsuke on the other side and promptly crossed the room to join him. He barely had the presence of mind to properly greet him before he spilled the story.

“That’s certainly quite the gossip. If it is indeed true.”

“Are you doubting me, dear friend ?”

“Never. However, I am deeply skeptical by nature. Such an incriminatory story told by some mystery character towards someone we’ve barely met... I am not saying that we should disregard your acquaintance entirely, but merely that we don’t involve ourselves into the affairs of another family and pick sides hastily without even confirming the facts with a third, neutral party.”

“Are you calling me thoughtless ?”

“I’m calling you hot-headed. You certainly didn’t have a favourable opinion of Mr Miya to begin with and I am afraid you’re only buying into this because being insulted like you were by such this low man you've described would be preferable than thinking that it was done by a respectable, attractive and wealthy man.”

Kiyoomi’s jaw dropped.

“What are you imagining now ! My concerns are that of a good Christian !”

“So you believe him capable of such things ?”

He looked down at his glass, catching his blurry reflection into the wine.

“When Keiji was bedridden in Mr Bokuto’s mansion, Mr Miya bragged to me about having an unforgiving nature-”

“Good evening, Mr Miya.”

Kiyoomi quickly lifted his head to meet the usual conniving smile on the nobleman’s face they had just been discussing. Thankfully, due to the general noisiness, he didn’t seem to have heard them.

“Mr Miya.”

“Mr Shinsuke, Mr Kiyoomi.”

The three bowed deeply in a respectful greeting.

The pair of friends didn’t have to think of a conversation subject as the wealthy man spoke as soon as was socially acceptable.

“If you don’t already have a partner, Mr Kiyoomi, would you do me the honour of dancing the next one with me ?”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from Miya’s intense magnetic gaze, making lying on the spot all the more difficult and, most annoyingly, slower. He opened his mouth and mentally cringed at his stuttering.

“Well, I- I am- actually… yes, I certainly would be honoured to, Mr Miya.”

His smirk widened, eyes sparkling and Kiyoomi was starting to feel like it had somehow been tricked. Needless to say, it rubbed him the wrong way.

At this moment, the song that the orchestra was playing came to an end, and the nobleman bowed to Shinsuke as he took his leave, heading straight to the dance floor. Before following him, Kiyoomi threw a pained glance at Shinsuke.

“Such a despicable man ! I swear he’s only looking for ways to see me loose face.”

However, his friend was focused on his dance partner as he waited for him. Amusement dancing in his eyes.

“Are you sure about that, my dear friend ?”

He arched an eyebrow as he was being pushed away.

“Come on, you wouldn’t want to make him wait. That would be incredibly rude and certainly beneath you.”

He sighed and went to take his indicated place in front of Miya whose smile had lost nothing of its infuriating effect.

The first notes resonated and they bowed. Walking towards the other man, Kiyoomi extended his hand to him with anxiousness. He hadn’t taken the touching aspect into consideration and was reminded, once again, of the inherent intimacy of dancing. He could probably count on one hand the number of people who had ever touched him, may it be just his hand and over gloves.

He watched intently as their hands locked and he shivered at the contact. He heard a chuckle and he lifted his head to look into his eyes, possibly searching for his own reaction. Kiyoomi didn’t take these things lightly, but judging from his carefree face, he would say that it wasn’t out of Miya’s usual realm of socialising.

It was incredibly infuriating. Humiliating even. But he was a man of his word. Thus, Kiyoomi diligently followed the choreography ingrained into his brain. It would soon be over anyway, and he swore to think of a plethora of excuses to choose from if he ever was asked for a dance with him again.

“Do you always have such a serious look on when doing such a joyful activity ?”

Frowning at the jab, he replied sharply.

“And do you always comment on your partner’s habits instead of making yourself agreeable to them ?”

He chuckled.

“Then what would be a subject of conversation you would enjoy, Mr Kiyoomi ?”

“Nothing that can be discussed in the middle of dancing.”

“I apologise but I didn’t think you’d be into small talk.”

“It’s always preferable to stretching silences.”

“Excuse my straight-forwardness but you seemed happy to stick to them during your stay at Netherfield.”

Kiyoomi squinted.

“I was besides myself with worry for my brother, Mr Miya. You’ll excuse _me_ for not being quite in the mood to entertain you and your… company.”

“Speaking of Mr Keiji, I believe I saw him tonight, being his usual stunning self. He must have made a comple recovery.”

“Yes, I thank you for your concern. Keiji is by nature a very bright and gentle soul and has always been admired by all.”

For the first time that evening, Miya took his eyes off him.

“Then it’s no wonder my friend has been so attentive to him since they met.”

Kiyoomi followed his gaze and sure enough, Bokuto and Keiji were together, looking lost into each other, smiling sweetly as they danced alongside them.

They turned as a part of the choreography and lost sight of the happy pair. Out of all their options, they chose to lock eyes again.

“Mr Bokuto certainly has been very good to my brother. And to my family as a whole.”

He nodded, humming along and unnerving smile still plastered on.

“That, he has. I don’t think there’s anyone in this crowd of very important nobility that hasn’t noticed.”

“What-”

“Wonderful ! You two make such a good dancing pair, watching you move with such grace is certainly a delight !”

Kiyoomi forced a polite smile on his features at the familiar man.

“You’re too kind, Mr Kita.”

“Nonsense, dear Kiyoomi ! I only speak but the truth ! You know, my dear, it is said that the better the chemistry between dancers is, the better spouses they would make.”

His stomach dropped, and the only thing preventing him from dying of embarrassment right then and there was the look on Miya’s face as he desperately tried not to laugh at the poor, good intentioned man.

“Well, no need to rush those kind of things ! After all you both will have plenty of time to verify the understanding between each other once a _joyous event_ expected by all has been celebrated.”

He looked intently away and Kiyoomi didn’t need to confirm visually to know that he was staring at his brother and Mr Bokuto.

“Anyway, I’m not going to keep you both away from the dance and from each other any longer than I already have. Keep at it ! So wonderful !”

Their hands found each other to resume the choreography, and he noted the firm grip Miya was exerting. It wasn’t painful, but it definitely wasn’t nonchalant, not something he expected people who hated their partner to do. No, this was definitely a grip with intent behind it. Unfortunately, he didn’t know him well enough to guess what it might be.

Soon enough, the last notes of the piece resonated and they parted briefly to bow at each other, only for his hand to be taken again when Miya escorted him away, as the proper etiquette required of him. He let him do without making a fuss, eager as he was to rejoin his loved ones. He didn’t know why, but the sudden silence from the usually talkative man was bothering him.

“You’re a strange one, Mr Miya.”

The man turned to look at him, surprised painted on his face, eyes shining even more brightly than usual.

“I must admit that I do not have the pleasure of understanding you, Mr Kiyoomi. What might you mean by that ?”

“You always end up saying something or acting in a way I would never have expected. I don’t feel like I’ll ever come close to pinning down your character.”

The dark look was back on him, and his breathing got heavier underneath its intensity. Once again, he felt as if an invisible trap was closing in on him, a cage whose sides had gotten smaller around him by a few centimeters.

“Is that something you really wish to do ? Truly knowing me ? Knowing my character ?”

Startled, he slightly backed away and his hand fell from the other’s. He noted that even though he didn’t try to keep holding onto it, his hand hovered on the same position for a couple of seconds before letting it fall nonchalantly at his side.

“It would be pleasant to know what to expect from your acquaintances. Don’t you think so, Mr Miya ?”

His enigmatic smile didn’t waver.

“It is handy, indeed. But I believe that it is a privilege that comes as a relationship grows closer, its success rendered even sweeter as it feels earned, don’t you think so ? However, I wouldn’t want to dissuade you from playing at figuring out my character if you’re so inclined. And in that case, I wish you the best of luck, Mr Kiyoomi.”

He bowed deeply and, without waiting for it to be reciprocated, hastily disappeared into the crowd. Kiyoomi looked in the direction he had lost sight of him for a moment before sighing and looking around for silver hair, burning to relate this encounter to his dear confidant.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
